Lotic
Lotic is a hybrid for the Hybrid Academy Roleplay. He is owned by Nibby. Appearance Lotic is a MudWing-SeaWing hybrid, resulting in him inheriting the thick, muscly nature of both his family sides. He has clunky legs, a thick, long-ish tail, and a bulky neck and boxy snout. The end of his nose curves down like a SeaWing's, but his face has the general box-shape of a MudWing. His horns are short and stubby like a baby deer and his ears jut out at different angles. He has warm brown eyes with big pupils. His scales are a dingy shade of bluish, purplish brown, mottled and varied in certain areas like granite or marble. His underbelly is a much paler blue-gray and his spines on his back are dark purple-brown. Lotic does possess SeaWing stripes-- in a way. He has very cloudy, muddled spots along his front legs, tail, and face, almost like oversized freckles in dark brown. They can't light up. His eyes are light grey. He is often seen with a buig chuckle, smile, or smirk on his face, and his eyes crinkled like an old man. Personality Lotic is rather sweet and innocuous, if a bit socially awkward and unaware of what his words say to dragons. Of course, he never means harm, but he often is insensitive and can make an upset dragon a lot worse simply by choice of words. This always makes him feel terrible, though. Lotic is also obsessed with resolutions, goals, and tracking progress, and every day tries to learn a new skill, and hops between guitar playing, pantalan grammar, and how the IceWing palace is constructed. This often overwhelms him and makes it seem like he never is social enough, but also tries to reach out, and because of his jack-of-all-trades nature, he usually has something in common with someone and will find a way to blab about it till the sun goes down. History Lotic was born with a rare bone-condition, where he has a hard time walking and standing up straight. He has learned ot adjust over the eyars, but he has a hard time swimming and fighting. As such, he grey up right near a rushing river in the Mud Kingdom, but was never able to find a job in it due to his disability. He neber really was bullied or bothered for it though, in the little piney mud forest. He learned about his ancestors Typha and Gallinule who were great healers many years ago. But eventually, his SeaWing mother Salinity tracked down her ex-mate and took Lotic with her too the new SeaWing palaces. He was constantly injured and basued there due to the rough nature of the ocean. He was stuck either staying in the palace, sticking out like a sore thumb and having nothhing to do, or neaely dying in the waves. However, an all-hybrid school took him in and let him seek refuge there, where he would learn to become a healer like his great grandparents. Category:Content (Nibby the Bird) Category:MudWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Occupation (Student)